Claroscuro
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: John confía en Sherlock, tal vez demasiado, con una entrega difícil de lograr por otros… y sabe que es el único en hacerlo de esa manera, por ello sigue de esa forma.


Claroscuro.

**Resumen: **John confía en Sherlock, tal vez demasiado, con una entrega difícil de lograr por otros… y sabe que es el único en hacerlo de esa manera, por ello sigue de esa forma.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **Sherlock-John.

**Clasificación:** Romance.

**Advertencia: **Solo sexo un poco subido de tono... nada mas. *silva***  
**

**Capítulos: **One-Shot.

**Palabras: **4.840.

**Notas: **Fanfic escrito para la última actividad, del primer aniversario del foro I´m

**Fecha: **19/08/2013.

**Beta Reader: **(Sin Betear… por ahora)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Te tocó:** Mary.  
**Pareja:** Johnlock.  
**Prompt:** Verbal abuse, slavery, nipple clamps, exhibitionism, hypersensitivity.  
**Extra:** Bottom!John.

* * *

**Claroscuro.**

Caminó el sendero detrás de Sherlock, apenas unos pasos detrás de él. No se sentía a gusto en ese lugar, y sabía que era peligroso dejar al detective solo aunque sea por unos segundos. Conocía a Sherlock mejor que cualquier persona, en realmente muy poco tiempo… y lo conocía tanto que sabía que algo no estaba bien con él, cuando atravesaron la puerta del lugar.

Permaneció viéndolo todo con detenida curiosidad, era raro ver una edificación puramente japonesa en medio de Londres, exótica si… pero no muy común. La decoración y los objetos, todo muy bien cuidado, incluso la vestimenta de las mujeres que salieron a recibirlos.

—Dale tu bolso, John… no lo necesitaremos ahora. —Sherlock se giro a verlo, sonriéndole de medio lado, al tiempo que asentía para que John no dudara en hacer lo que se le pedía.

—Está bien. ¿Hay algo que debas decirme? —El detective lo vio pasar su lengua por sus labios, y sonrió a esta acción. —Digo, para saber donde nos estamos metiendo.

Sherlock no contesto, se paro frente al doctor, en su acostumbrado movimiento de 'amo del mundo', desprendiendo los dos primeros botones de su camisa con una sonrisa radiante, antes de que sus ojos se clavaran en los celestes. Sus labios rosaron el lóbulo de su oreja antes de sentir el aliento cálido.

—Lo único que debes saber, es que como siempre… te conviene obedecerme.

John se obligo a cerrar los ojos ante la voz vibrante en su oído, y no tuvo que abrirlos para saber que Sherlock estaba sellando su frase con un movimiento sutil que ambos entendían. Sintió la suave caricia del terciopelo, cuando el collar de sumisión termino de ajustarse a su cuello.

—Conoces las reglas, y también sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas, ¿no es verdad?

John se estremeció en el acto, él había pensado… él en verdad creyó que…

Asintió, abriendo los ojos para ver los del detective, aun fijos en él. Y se dejo tirar de la cadena en su cuello, sumiso como era, hacia otro lugar del recinto. Recito mentalmente las reglas previamente habladas entre ellos, así como repitió su palabra de seguridad como un mantra, sabiendo que no se le olvidaría en el fragor del momento. Debía decirla fuerte y clara, cuando las acciones del 'juego' se acercaran peligrosamente a su límite.

Tres mujeres entraron con ellos a una amplia habitación, todas ellas vestidas con suntuosos y brillantes kimonos estampados. John no sabría decir si en verdad eran de nacionalidad nipona, por el maquillaje y por el hecho de que mantenían sus rostros bajos en todo momento, pero eran un detalle más a toda la puesta en escena, allí sentadas con sus rodillas flexionadas, contra la pared de papel de arroz, en el contraste llamativo.

—Desnúdate. —Fue la primera orden que salió de los labios del detective, mientras caminaba a su alrededor.

John asintió, y comenzó a hacerlo, a pesar de ser aquella la primera vez que lo hacía en presencia de más personas, aparte de Sherlock, dentro en una habitación. No tardo mucho en mostrar su desnudes completamente, mientras esperaba que Sherlock dejara de verlo tan detenidamente y comenzara a decirle lo que quería que hiciera.

Sherlock se limito a quitarse el saco, que una de las mujeres pasó a recoger para colgarlo antes de volver a su lugar. Y solo arremango los puños de su camisa blanca… que era lo que siempre llevaba en ese clase de juego, por lo que no había diferencia entre un día absolutamente normal, y uno en que sus deseos salían a relucir con más fuerza y furia.

—Estira tus brazos hacia mí… —Pidió muy cerca de John, mientras extraía unas muñequeras de algún lado. —Ahora tus piernas… esto será más divertido, que lo que venimos haciendo, confía en mi John. —Acabo por murmurar en su oído, mientras sus manos recorrían los muslos del rubio.

John no tuvo que asentir a las palabras; si no confiara en Sherlock él no estaría allí, comenzando una vez más, un juego de dominación que hasta ahora ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien como había comenzado, pero que ambos supieron disfrutar llegado el caso.

Se estremeció ante la tensión de la cadena de su collar, señal para que se pudiera en movimiento; con él, las mujeres también lo hicieron abriendo las puertas corredizas hacia otra gran habitación.

Sabía que no debía hablar a menos que Sherlock se lo pidiera, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si aquellas mujeres estarían con ellos durante todo el tiempo, más cuando ellas mismas se ubicaron a un lado de la cama.

—Arrodíllate en medio del futón, tus brazos hacia atrás. Tengo un par de cosas que quiero que pruebes.

Sherlock acomodo esas cosas de las que había hablado, cerca de la cama, pero alejadas de la vista de John. Antes de ponerse hacer unos cuantos experimentos debía poner a tono a su pequeño esclavo.

—Y tienes terminantemente prohibido cerrar tus ojos. —El detective sentencio, antes de comenzar a recorrer el cuerpo del rubio con su lengua, muy lentamente en un principio. —Ellas están aquí para ver como disfrutas de todo esto… No vamos a negarles ese pequeño placer también, ¿verdad?.

John gimió suave, al inicio de la húmeda caricia, y por demás azuzado por el tono moderado de voz, muy cerca de su oído.

Las manos del detective jugaron con cada parte del cuerpo del rubio, principalmente su torso. Observando de reojo a las mujeres que aun seguían con la mirada baja, pero lista a participar si se lo ordenaban… ¿Quizás?

—¿No crees que es extraño? No sabes quienes son… tal vez nos conocen y jamás lo sepamos, pueden ser cualquier mujer detrás de ese maquillaje. —La voz de Sherlock vibro en su oído, haciendo que John se estremeciera posando sus ojos en las figuras aun inmóviles. —Quizás hasta una de ellas puede ser alguna de tus ex novias… ¿No sería eso… excitante?

John no pudo retener el jadeo, siendo quizás más sonoro de lo que le había sonado a sí mismo. Mientras la voz de Sherlock

—Solo imagínate, cualquiera de ella podía ser Jeannet, o incluso Andrea… en verdad no recuerdo a la que le siguió a ella. Pero de seguro que a cualquiera le resultaría encantador verte así… ¿te lo imaginas? —Las manos de Sherlock rodearon el pecho de John, jugando a arañar la piel levemente bronceada, su voz grave manteniendo sin problemas su papel. —Oírte jadear mi nombre, y pedir porque te deje venir cuando ya no soportes más…

Las palabras apenas eran murmullo, pero para el rubio parecía como si la mitad de Londres pudiera oír lo que Sherlock le murmuraba al oído. Y eso era jodidamente excitante.

—Eso sería magnífico. —Lamio su cuello dejándose llevar hacia la espalda de John, lo cual lo hizo sentir el fuerte estremecimiento del doctor. —Hoy tengo ganas de oírte, John… deja que tu voz inunde el lugar. Gime… solo para mí. —Sherlock pidió, y el ex militar así lo hizo. Consciente de que no solo estaba el detective en la habitación, pero excitado por ello al mismo tiempo. —Así, me gusta… Amo cuando me obedeces tan sumisamente.

John reconoció el cuerpo del detective muy cerca de su espalda, ahora no solo sus manos lo rodeaban, todo Sherlock estaba a su alrededor, y era sumamente cálida su cercanía… o abrasadora mas bien.

Los dedos blancos y largos jugaron con sus pezones, haciéndolos girar entre estos, estirándolos dolorosamente… solo para oírlo gemir, jadear, pedir por más. John se retorció cuando la sensibilidad de sus pezones fue demasiada; estaban erectos y listos, y ese fue el momento en que Sherlock sostuvo sus brazos detrás de su espalda, moviéndose con precisión.

—Comenzaremos con poca presión… por ahora. —Sherlock comento, antes de cerrar una de las pinzas sobre el pezón izquierdo de John. —Siempre estoy fascinado por saber hasta dónde puede llegar tu límite con el placer y el dolor. —Cerro el segundo, dejando que sus dedos siguieran dando el mismo tratamiento sobre los pezones como antes de que añadiera las pinzas.

—Muy propio… —Rio John, antes de gruñir a la sensación de presión, cuando al desviar fugazmente la vista vio lo que ahora colgaba de sus pectorales, no pudiendo retener su voz, y deseando no ser castigado por ello. —… Una bella declaración. —Jadeo, sintiendo el leve recorrido de los dedos hacia zonas más bajas.

—Me pareció apropiado… Estas me gustaron mucho cuando las vi, más cuando supe lo que le podría agregar… y así nos da la libertad de agregar peso con el tiempo. —Anuncio viendo las argollas que adornaban las pizas, mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

John sostuvo entre sus dedos una de las placas de metal que colgaban de estas, donde claramente se leía 'JW propiedad de SH'. Conociendo al detective, como el rubio lo conocía, eso era casi una declaración de amor, o lo más cercana que podría tener de una, a decir verdad.

No pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos, aunque los volviera abrir casi inmediatamente -fiel a lo que le había ordenado Sherlock-, cuando la mano del detective se cerró con fuerza a la base de su miembro.

—No… —Gruño a la leve presión.

—Sí, se lo que piensas de este tipo de juguete, pero al menos quiero intentarlo una vez. —Comento, casi conteniendo el propio jadeo de ver el miembro de John envuelto por aquella anilla, por sobre el hombro herido del doctor. —Hoy quiero que dures más aun… así que no será rápido todo esto, disfrútalo.

"Oh, Dios… He creado un monstro." Pensó John con sorna, entre enfadado y sumamente excitado por la sesión de ese día. Y pensar que el mismo Sherlock se había declarado estar muy por encima de las sensaciones placenteras e inútiles del sexo. Pero qué gran sorpresa que no fuese así en realidad, y más aun que el detective fuese un gran maestro/alumno para lo que al sexo no convencional se refería.

John jamás se había siquiera imaginado en esa clase de práctica sexual, mucho menos al lado de Sherlock, pero que maravillosa experiencia a disfrutar. Sumamente erótica, sumamente intima a un grado de confianza que extrañamente ellos ya compartían desde antes…

—Oh, por Dios… Sherlock. —El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse abochornado, al tener de frente a las 'geishas' mientras jadeaba y suplicaba patéticamente. Hacía pocos minutos que ya había perdido el equilibrio, cayendo hacia adelante hasta quedar sobre sus manos.

Los dedos del detective habían comenzado a deslizarse, ávidos de ese movimiento, alrededor de su ano, al menos antes de dejarse absorber por este con deseo. Incluso el doctor podía oír el sonido que hacían esos mismos dedos, entre la humedad del lubricante cada vez que se movían; casi vergonzoso oírlo en realidad, y sin embargo, algo que lo hacía gemir aun más alto y pedir por más.

—¡Quieto! —Gruñó Sherlock, casi guturalmente, en advertencia al continuo movimiento de las caderas del rubio. Era él el que lo penetraba, no John quien dominaba el ritmo. Mordió la cúspide de su trasero para hacerle saber que hablaba en serio, viendo las marcas rojas comenzar a sangrar lentamente. —¿Qué parte de 'no será rápido' no entendiste?

John jadeó, sintiendo el dolor de la mordida, al tiempo que su pene dolía de excitación. Era seguro que Sherlock no tenía la intención de dejarlo tocarse, pero le era imposible no pensar en hacerlo… ¿quizás si suplicaba?

—No… no lo tienes permitido, John. —Murmuro contra su espalda, lamiendo una vieja cicatriz de infancia, y sabiendo muy bien lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañero. —Hoy acabaras con mis dedos dentro… ¿Te parece bien? Sentir como los meto cada vez más adentro… ¿Puedes oír ese sonido? Es la composición de música más hermosa que jamás he hecho, una melodía gloriosa y erótica por igual.

—Sí… por favor, Sherlock… —John volvió a cerrar sus ojos ante un movimiento brusco; no sabía a ciencia cierta cuantos de los dedos del detective estaban dedicados a la faena, pero estaba seguro de no eran solo dos.

—Es increíble lo mucho que te dilatas… ¿Esperas que te coja? ¡Contéstame! —Sherlock sentencio al ver el simple movimiento de la cabeza rubia, antes de que esta se clavara en el futón. Tomo un puñado de cabello entre sus dedos tirando de ellos para volverlo a erguir sobre sus rodillas. —He dicho que no cerraras tus ojos, y tampoco puedes ocultar tu rostro… Ellas tienen derecho a ver lo mucho que lo disfrutas, John. ¿O acaso no lo estas disfrutando?

—Oh, Dios sí. —Sus ojos desencajados giraban extasiados, pero sus parpados no se cerraban.

—Me alegra oír eso. —Sonrió, volviendo a mover los dedos de manera salvaje dentro del rubio doctor. Tenía sus ojos clavados en una de las mujeres frente a ellos, quizás la única que parecía más afectada por su 'show', lo que significaba que lo estaban haciendo bien. El pecho de la joven mujer se aceleraba cada vez que John jadeaba o se retorcía bajo los movimientos del detective.

Incluso sus ojos se desviaban hacia su erguido y dolorido miembro, con una mirada hambrienta. Si él no fuera tan posesivo, quizás hasta la invitaría a unirse a ellos.

—¿Estas llegando a un punto culmine, John? No sabes qué bien se sienten mis dedos dentro tuyo. Y al parecer a una de ellas también le gusta, me imagino que ya debe de estar sumamente mojada… debajo de ese kimono. No, no voy a decirte cuál de ellas es… —Sherlock rio, cuando John asombrado giro sus ojos enfocándolos en las tres figuras delante de ellos. —Pero ya la has visto. —Acabó por murmurar cuando los celestes ojos se clavaron en la joven que le sostenía la mirada, casi desafiante. —Apuesto a que está esperando el momento en que te penetre… solo para oírte gritar. ¿Quieres que le demos ese gusto?

John no encontró su voz, solo emitió un sonido más parecido un gruñido grave cuando Sherlock quito sus dedos de su dilatado ano.

—En cuatro, doctor Watson… y tu cabeza siempre al frente.

Podía oír claramente el movimiento de Sherlock detrás suyo, aunque dudaba que se estuviera desvistiendo, casi nunca lo hacía… lo cual lo hacía más excitante para él. Sintió el trazo frio y húmedo de una nueva cantidad de lubricante contra su ano. Oh, por Dios todo poderoso, necesitaba que lo tocase, que sacase ese maldito anillo de su pija, y que lo bombeara hasta que ya no quedase nada en él.

Podía sentir el dolor pulsante ya en su glande, quizás con que Sherlock solo lo rozara ya se acabaría yendo, vergonzosamente.

—Estoy seguro que no quieres que vaya lento, John. Sé que quieres que acabe con toda esta tortura. —Lamio su espalda, mientras quitaba una de las pinzas de su pezón, jugando con este entre sus dedos, apretando casi con la misma intensidad que el aparato que le había quitado. —Que me entierre en ti hasta lo más profundo… ¿Es eso lo que quieres no, John?

—Oh, por favor… Sí, Sherlock… ¡Te quiero dentro!

El detective no se hizo esperar, tan solo ejerció un poco de presión sobre su propio miembro antes de llevar el prepucio hacia atrás. No le gustaba que hubiera nada entre ellos dos, así que no se preocupo en tomar el preservativo que una de las mujeres dejo a su lado hacia tiempo.

—Oh, por… ¿Lo oyes, John? Hacer ese sonido debería estar prohibido, podría cogerte todo el mes tan solo recordando ese delicioso sonido… Y apuesto a que lo deseas, ¿no? —La estocada fue rápida, certera y casi brutal. John resistió el dolor inicial, evitando gritar o gemir, solo al morder su mano derecha haciéndola sangrar. —Quieres verme perder el control en casa, allí donde todo parece 'normal'; tal vez que te eche contra mi sillón en pleno día, los pantalones apenas bajos… oh, sí. Así es como me gustaría tenerte, gritando en medio de la sala, no importa quién te escuche… incluso si es la señora Hudson.

—No… —John se removió aunque le era difícil no seguir el ritmo de las penetraciones de Sherlock con su propio cuerpo.

—¿No? Oh, claro que no lo dices enserio… en verdad quieres hacerlo. Gritar tan fuerte, mientras pides que te siga cogiendo, yo lo sé, John… puedo leerte, saber qué es lo que exactamente quieres, y cuando.

—No, Sherlock… por favor, detente. —Jadeo, sin evitar clavar su cabeza en el futón otra vez, alzando su trasero para facilitarle las cosas al detective. Solo era una actuación, una puesta en escena, mientras él jadeaba y pedía que se detuviera, Sherlock más lo penetraba.

—Tu culo no me dice lo mismo, John… él está pidiendo que lo coja, tan duro y tan fuerte como jamás lo sintió. —Sherlock sonrió cuando un gemido, demasiado agudo para ser de John lo distrajo, aunque ahora no podría precisar cual de las tres mujeres había sido, ya que todas estaban excitadas. —¿Ves? Ellas opinan igual que yo… es excitantemente delicioso penetrarte. —Solo oyó un jadeo ronco en respuesta mientras los puños del rubio se cerraban sobre sí mismos. Era hora de liberar a John de su suplicio.

Tiro de sus caderas para hacerlo sentar sobre su regazo, instándolo a seguir moviéndose aunque sus manos no estuvieran en su cintura. Busco con sus dedos el mecanismo que liberaría a su doctor de la molesta presión en su miembro, desprendiendo la anilla de goma.

John no tardo en gemir apenas sintiendo el leve rozar de los dedos del detective sobre su glande, retorciéndose ante lo que era una sensación demasiado intensa de soportar. Mas Sherlock no tenía intenciones de hacerlo venir aun. Quito la ultima pinza de su pezón, de la cual prácticamente se había olvidado, acariciándolo para que la sangre volviera a circular por el tejido una vez más.

—Mas, Sherlock por Dios… ¡Así!

—¿Así? ¿Es como a ti te gusta, John? ¡No, te coques! Quiero que vengas sin que tenga que tocarte, quiero que te corras solo oyendo mi voz, sintiéndome muy adentro… solo así podrás venirte hoy. —Sherlock apoyo su frente en el hombro del doctor, mordió su propio labio, intentando calmarse; no podía llegar al orgasmo antes de John, no podía ni quería hacerlo así.

Era increíble la forma en la que John no dejaba de rebotar contra su regazo, sin que sus piernas se cansaran, o ya sintiera ningún tipo de pudor por saber que eran vistos. Debía de ser una visión sumamente excitante. Él allí, completamente exaltado, perdido en el placer que sentía, cabalgando, cogiéndose a si mismo sobre la magnífica pija de Sherlock.

¡Dios! Solo esperaba que esa no fuera la mejor noche de sexo de su vida… o el resto de las fantasías con Sherlock llegarían a decepcionarlo un poco. Aunque… ¿Qué clase de fantasía que tuviera al jodido detective como protagonista podía llegar a decepcionarlo'.

Jadeó, sosteniéndose de los muslos de Sherlock cuando la sacudida inicial del orgasmo tomo su cuerpo por entero. Eran imposibles de describir las muchas sensaciones que lo llenaban, incluso podía jurar nunca haber tenido un orgasmo así en toda su vida.

Se dejo caer laxo, sobre el pecho de su compañero, aun recibiendo envestidas acompasadas, aun sintiendo la humedad de la frente de Sherlock sobre uno de sus hombros. Sus labios se movieron, y John no pudo más que gemir en respuesta, aun estaba hablándole, aunque ya no pudiera ni con su alma, aun buscaba hacerlo estremecer mientras él intentaba llegar a su propio clímax.

—Si… —Jadeo casi sin voz, mientras Sherlock sonreía contra su oído, lamiendo lo que estaba a su alcance, sin dejar de moverse. —Oh, Sherlock… —Las manos del doctor tiraron de los rizos negros hacia él, girándose para atrapar la boca del detective, no le importaba si era castigado después, pero intentar mantenerse firme ante esa voz en su oído era demasiado para él…

Sherlock gruño en sus labios, presa de uno de los besos que más le gustaban de John, sintiendo que su cuerpo llegaba por fin al deseado orgasmo. Se dejo caer hacia adelante, llevándose a John consigo, intentando recuperar el aliento sobre su espalda, sin intentar moverse más que para no generar más peso sobre el doctor.

—Eso, fue…

—No hace falta que lo digas… En verdad creí que me costaría más.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso, lo de ser-… decir esas cosas. Aunque quizás no fui del todo arrojado en ello.

—Te hubieses puesto a recitar la tabla periódica Sherlock, que tu puta voz me hubiera hecho ir de todos modos. —John rio, respirando hondo el aroma de Sherlock sobre si. —No es que quiero que lo hagas… no tendría ni puta gracias, así que ni lo pienses. Además, estuviste genial… la próxima vez podemos subir el nivel si quieres.

El cuerpo del rubio se movió y basto para que Sherlock se retirara de él con sumo cuidado. Ambos se giraron sobre el futón dejando que sus músculos descansaran un poco. John le dio una mirada al lugar, notando que las mujeres ya no estaban; eso le causo curiosidad pero rápidamente lo olvido cuando sintió la lengua del detective sobre uno de sus pezones.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me aseguro de que no haya quedado insensibilizado, ¿qué crees?

—Muy considerado de tu parte. ¿Por qué no te aseguras de lo mismo allí abajo?

—Porque aún es pronto… y no estoy tan apurado. —Sonrió de lado al tomar su rostro entre sus dedos, fuertemente. —No creas que me olvide de tu desobediencia, John. Aun estas a tiempo de ser castigado.

—¿Siguiente nivel? —Preguntó con una cuota de miedo, solo imaginándose lo que podría venir ahora.

Sherlock asintió, sin apartar sus ojos de los celestes. Pero John noto el leve desviar que le anunciaba que aun tenía cosas por 'mostrarle' a un lado de la cama. Suspiro solo para tranquilizarse, no podía estar poniéndose dura tan pronto ya…

—Espero que hayas solo bromeado con lo que dijiste…

—Yo jamás bromeo, John.

—¿En verdad no te importaría que la señora Hudson nos oyera?

Sherlock se giro para verlo, sus ojos bien abiertos… John incluso podía jurar que el detective ni siquiera había reparado en eso que había dicho.

—Obviamente… eso fue algo dicho en el fragor del momento.

—Me dejas más tranquilo. En verdad, ella tiene una imagen muy maternal para mí…

Sherlock sonrió, estirándose para besar los labios entre abiertos del doctor. Si había algo que no le gustaba de esa cosa de Dominación, era que muchas veces lo hacía evitar los besos, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de John, su forma de besar.

Y la tentación de llevar el juego a un costado es verdaderamente enorme, quitar la excusa de las fantasías, para encerrar al rubio en su cuarto hasta hacerlo olvidar de su propio apellido y nombre… pero aun no es tiempo. Él lo sabría de otra forma.

Tan solo les bastara con descansar unos minutos, para que así su siguiente publico pudiera entrar con ellos para la próxima ronda. Estaba bien si se perdían de papel por unos instantes.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** ¡Ahhhh! Estoy por demás oxidada en el tema de escribir Lemon, creo que el último lo escribí hace ya muchos años.

Mary, espero que te guste, y no te haya decepcionado. En verdad que cuando abrí el privado dije: '¿Y ahora, de que me disfrazo?'

Sé que las líneas de Sherlock no tienen nada de abuso verbal, pero que quieres que te diga… no me salió, aunque quise. Lo de la hipersensibilidad me volvió loca, pero a veces no pude hacerlo evidente sin ponerme a describir más de la cuenta.

Incluso me quedaron ideas dando vueltas, pero ya se me estiraba demasiado, incluso estoy tentada a pensar que no es un PWP… uff, esto cada vez me cuesta más.

Aun así espero que les guste.


End file.
